


Benson's Office

by EuclideanNormality



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Gay, Lemon, M/M, Other, Regular Show - Freeform, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuclideanNormality/pseuds/EuclideanNormality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Clyde, are two Bro's working at the park. On a particularly hard day at the job, the two decide they are tired of Mordecai and Rigby's slacking, and decide to take a break of their own. Things go more or less according to Plan. </p><p>WARNING: SMUT (Is gay, very gay), DRUG USE (just weed).</p><p> SIDENOTE: Human Regular Show based on Mookie's designs, except for Clyde, because he is mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benson's Office

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my smutty fanfic, plus Thomas doesn't get enough love. <3

The sweltering sun beats down relentlessly, heat waves visible at just the right angles. The gardner sighs, wiping his brow with the back of his gloved hand as bullets of sweat make their zig-zag path down from his curly carrot top hair. ‘Bensen had you working the landscape outside of his office, and Mordecai and Rigby were supposed to be getting supplies, but more likely than not they were slacking off again.’ Said gardner sighs, and slides down against cool brick as he retreats into the shadows for a break, closing one big green eyeball in an attempt to block out the sun’s harsh rays. 

“You look thirsty,” chimes the oh so familiar voice of your goat-like co-worker. The cyclops groans, and parts his eye wearily, the slant barely revealing the emerald green of his eye. Thomas just beams down at the newest addition to the park crew, known as Clyde. The two had become buddies in no time. 

“You didn’t have to,” Says Clyde who sits up, licking his dry lips at the mere mention of relief. Thomas blinks for a moment then grins scratching the back of his head. “Sorry, I didn’t bring anything. Looks like your thirsty though.” Clyde groans, mustering the ability to roll his eyes “Duuuude, not cool.”

Thomas perks up, remembering something rather important “Oh! Benson wants us to straighten up his office, he’s looking for Mordo and Rigs.” Clyde makes a strangled noise, that reverberates in his throat, something that Thomas recognizes as being a ‘Cyclops-thing.’ “He’s soo lazy sometimes!” Clyde restlessly shoves himself off the ground and onto his feet.

“It’s not so bad, his office is air conditioned, and uh watercooler.” Clyde perks up suddenly, and follows Thomas into Bensons office. The frigid air is a shock from the sweltering summer sun. “GOD- this feels great!” Clyde sits on the desk and stretches, knocking papers off in the process. “Whoops.” Clyde snickers, as Thomas sets out to work. 

“Dude, relax, there’s no rush-” Clyde smirks as Thomas looks up from his position on the floor. 

“Well, I mean-Benson could be back at any time.” Thomas stands and pulls open one of Bensons filing doors, sorting the papers on the ground into the proper cabinet. “Yeah, but we’ve been working all day-” Clyde hops off the desk, and hooks his arms around the taller man's torso loosely. “Sides’ Mordecai and Rigby always slack, we deserve a little break. Benson won’t be back for a while...” Thomas stiffens, “You’re tense, why don’t you let me help you take a load off, huh’?” Clyde runs his hands along the tight lines of Thomas’ abdomen.  
“Okay, for like five minutes.” Clyde grins in glee, and breaks his hold on Thomas. “Look what I brought,” Clyde smirks as he pulls out a joint, and Thomas gapes in return.

“Dude-no way, for real no way. We’d get in sooo much trouble if Benson found out.” Clyde scoffs at Thomas’ nervous babbling. 

“Come on’ this is the good shit, straight from Greece, I only get so much a year, if we don’t smoke it now, I might end up selling it all before we get to enjoy it.” Clyde waves the joint in front of Thomas’ face. “Two puffs, and we’ll be toasted, Benson won’t get back before then-and uh-” Clyde snickers slightly, as he pulls out one of Benson drawers. “Side’s the old man smokes, what’s this look like to you?” Clyde pulls out a small, half burnt roach, and Thomas stares in disbelief. 

“DUDE NO WAY!” Thomas cracks a smile and sits in Benson’s desk chair. Clyde snickers and shoves the roach into the very back of the drawer, the same way Benson had hidden it. “Duh, Boss is stressed out all the fucking time, he needs some way of calming down, I help him out sometimes.” Clyde smirks as he places the joint to his mouth, lighting it, and breathing in deep, before passing it to Thomas. The two repeat the exchange, twice-thrice-four times before they are both giggling over the stupidest things.

“Haha omg dude-” Thomas’ wipes his eyes free of tears, “this is-so amazing.” Clyde snickers and tucks the rest of the joint into his pocket. “Hey dude, you know what would relieve the rest of that stress you’re feeling? Clyde practically purrs, turning to face Thomas. 

Thomas chuckles oblivious “dude-I’m willing to try anything.” Clyde smirks and slides off the desk and into Thomas lap, in Bensons wheely chair. “Let’s fool around.” Clyde hooks his arms around Thomas’ neck loosely, gently running his nails through dirty blonde hair. Thomas’ eyes widen in shock. 

“We can’t---here.” Thomas asserts in a moment of sobriety. Clyde leans forward and nuzzles the crook of Thomas’ neck. “Come onnnnn-It’ll be exciting.” This wasn’t the first time that the two ‘Bro’s’ had fooled around, there were many late nights spent buzzing off good bud, booze, and each other’s company. Clyde teasingly nips at Thomas’ neck. 

Thomas groans closing his eyes “Dude, that’s not-ah fair.” Clyde smirks against Thomas’ neck, trailing kisses up his neck making his way up to Thomas’ lips before pressing a kiss on the hard line of Thomas’ mouth. “Mmmhmm-”

Thomas’ winds his hand through thick curly red hair, and pulls Clyde back to look him in the eye. “For real, Benson’s gonna be back at anytime,” Clyde pouts, and squirms in Thomas’ lap. 

“Don’t pretend like you don’t like the idea of that happening...-” Clyde grins and grinds down into Thomas lap, feeling the lump forming through the denim of the others jeans. “ha-Ahhh-” Thomas whines, ‘he’s totally a bottom.’ Clyde runs his hands up under Thomas’ wife beater and pulls it over his head. “It’s hot and you know it,” Clyde brings his hand down between the two of them to palm Thomas through his jeans.

Thomas moans and tosses his head back “f-fuck-” Clyde licks his lips “ ‘f-fuck’ isn’t the ‘go-ahead’ billy-goat. You gotta tell me, if you want me to milk ya’.” Clyde snickers as he teases Thomas. Thomas’ hands fly up to grip Clyde’s hips who gasp’ in surprise. 

“Fuck, yeah I want you t-to” Thomas freezes as though he’s going to get in trouble “I want you to suck m- suck my cock.” Clyde smirks, ‘it was so cute how Thomas was still really nervous about fooling around.’ 

Clyde climbs out of Thomas’ lap and sinks between his legs under Benson’s desk. “Jeesh I thought you’d never ask.” Clyde’s chuckling is cut short by an annoyed look from Thomas, Clyde makes short work of Clydes pants and underwear, pulling down past his bony hips and scrawny ass. Thomas’ dick springs up and Clyde’s eye widens as he licks a strip of saliva from the base to the tip, before taking the head into his mouth and suckling. Thomas moans closing his eyes, ‘you’re really glad that Thomas wasn’t very experienced otherwise he’d realize how terrible you were at blowjobs.’ “Mhnnnn” Clyde moans bobbing his head further down, Thomas fist his hand in the tangles of red locks guiding Clyde’s rhythm, and occasionally thrusting up and gagging the Cyclops. “Mhmmm!” Clyde smacks his hand against Thomas’ thighs. Thomas lets go, and Clyde pulls off at the taste of precum. “W-we’re gonna fuck.” Clyde pants between words, as he slips his pants off and stradles Thomas.

Thomas’ face flushes a deep crimson “I-uh I don’t know, um you know about uh.....” Thomas gulps, as Clyde lines up Thomas’ dick with his asshole. “One-hit wonder, I know. That’s not gonna change if you don’t practice though. Trust me, I’m not gonna make fun of you, and if you finish before I do, we’ll switch.” Clyde raises his eyebrow suggestively, and Thomas shivers “No way that’s gonna happen.”

Thomas thrust up and Clyde sinks down on his cock, moaning at the penetration. Everything was so hot inside Clyde, and there was no way Thomas ‘One hit-wonder’ was going to re-live the embarrassment again. “F-fuck your big-” Clyde whimpers as Thomas thrust up without warning, and starts to pick up a rhythm, hitting deeper inside Clyde each time. 

“Uhhhh-fuck just like-uhhhhh- ‘tlk-tlk-tk!” Clyde starts moaning, and making a clicking noise, Cyclops garble, he’s so completely flustered he can’t help but voice the embarrassing sounds of his people. Clyde bows his head, but jerks when Thomas hits ‘that’ spot. 

“Fuck-that’s sexy keep -uhhnnn- keep up the sounds babe.” Thomas smirks gaining the upper hand, he hoist Clyde up and lays him on Bensons desk, pounding into him deeper and deeper. Clyde keeps keening, the sounds getting higher pitched each time, before his walls tighten around Thomas, and he spills his seed onto his chest and Benson’s desk. “F-Fuck I’m gonna-” Thomas spills as the tight clenching of Clyde’s ass, when Thomas pulls out his seed spills out of Clyde and onto the floor. “T-Thomas that was so amazing-”

“Yeah-you were so---” The door swings open revealing Benson standing in the doorway, with Mordecai and Rigby behind him. Clyde stares from upside down at the trio, as Thomas quickly jerks up his pant’s “BENSON I CAN EXPLAI-” Benson gets completely red in the face as Mordecai and Rigby sing-song “OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH WE’RE OFF THE HOOK THIS TIME WE’RE OFF THE-” Benson growls “SHUT UP, GET YOUR CLOTHES ON, AND CLEAN THIS PLACE UP WE’RE MEETING IN TEN.” Benson slams the door shut, and Clyde groans, sitting up as Thomas rushes around. Clyde pulls his clothes on and helps straighten up “Hey dude,” Thomas looks up just the two are about to leave “You got something in your goatee.”


End file.
